


Day 2 – Enemies

by moshimichi



Series: ZarcRay Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: Reality is: they’re enemies.





	Day 2 – Enemies

_What if…?_

It was a question cycling on constant repeat in her mind. Ray watched through the eyes of the boy she was currently residing in. Though a young child, Reira served rather well as a vessel, intelligent and quick enough to grasp and implement her strategy against Zarc.

Her vision flickered as Ray’s borrowed gaze moved from the growling dragon to Yuya’s fractured countenance. Eyes glowing with a pale light, lips twisted in an unfamiliar sneer, the seemingly familiar face was easily warped into Zarc’s haughty expression.

It was that distant familiarity that pulled Ray’s attention away despite the severity of the situation.

While she hadn’t been exactly conscious for the majority of the time, she  _had_ been aware of the girls and their assigned counterparts in each world. So that when the day finally came that Zarc began to surface, so did she. Due to that awareness, she remembered bits and pieces of the girls’ lives.

She remembered snatches of times with the boys who shared the face of the one they were fighting.

_What if we had met before all this?_

Yugo’s persistent affection, seemingly an annoyance, was utterly endearing.

Yuto’s sweet disposition, full of kindness, was comforting.

Yuya’s determination to bring joy to the world, an ideology, was inspiring.

As his counterparts, it was highly likely and quite reasonable that they inherited parts of the original’s personality. Surely, it was logical to conclude that Zarc would have been, in all honesty, someone she would have enjoyed interacting with.

_Maybe we even could have been…_

Zarc hadn’t always been cruel. Ray remembered the time before the first incident of violence, an unfortunate accident. He had once borne an easy-going smile when he dueled. Laughter, nervous or amused or otherwise, had once filled the air and danced in many a person’s ears. Awkward little moments and bouts of clumsiness also colored his personality, making him out to be a bit of a goof most days.

_I might have come to like him, if my counterparts’ relationships with his are any indication._

But then Ray remembered the cruelty that surfaced the day the audience encouraged his accidental act of violence. The sadistic glimmer in his eye, small as it was, appeared alongside the satisfaction and joy whenever the crowds cheered and his opponents screamed. That small glimmer grew and grew until one could no longer connect the Zarc of then to the former Zarc from before.

Much like how Yuri’s personality could hardly be connected to the others. Not with how he inherited that streak of uncaring cruelty and warped amusement.

Ray’s world shuddered as Hiiragi Yuzu pushed her way to the forefront. She easily moved aside for the younger girl’s spirit. Yuzu was perhaps the most qualified person to break through Zarc’s control, after all.

_But what ifs aren’t enough_.

What ifs were mere daydreams and wishes for things that couldn’t be. There was no changing the past. Their reality would remain as it was. Ray and Zarc never met early on. She never got to know who Zarc was before he changed. She never had the chance to prevent him from going mad.

Her fate with him began when she became the one who stopped his rampage and split him and the world into four.

_“I won’t forgive you!”_

His screams echoed in her memory, overlapping with his voice even as Reira moved in accordance to her will.

_I’ll always stop you_ , she thought grimly. Ray watched as Zarc’s life points quickly dropped to zero.  _Because in this world, that’s all we’ll ever be._

_Enemies._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [here.](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/158319002639/day-2-enemies)


End file.
